


shared lunches

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: It was just routine at this point, these dates Mastermind and Psyker shared. So routine, Mastermind wanted a change.
Relationships: LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	shared lunches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainsonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/gifts).



> for a shark this time !!! (@rainsonata)

Psyker’s smile was always a little brighter when they had these lunches—just him and Mastermind. He thought it a trick of the eye, or that merely something else was the reason for Psyker’s wonderful mood, laughter vibrating with cheer, spilling from his lips. After careful, and controlled observation, Mastermind realized that it was not a trick of the eye—he was always so happy.

That wasn’t to say Mastermind wasn’t either, though. These dinners and lunches and breakfasts that he could grab with Psyker whenever they could squeeze the date into their schedules were, honestly, the highlight of Mastermind’s day.

But could there be something—some insight he was overlooking… ?

“—Mastermind.”

The sharp call of his name easily disrupted him, jolting in response as it roused Mastermind from so deep in his thoughts. He then straightened himself, offering a smile as he questioningly called back, “Psyker?”

“I dunno you seemed spacey.” He turned his attention to the inside of the café, motioning as if to flag down a waitress for service. “Need another mug of coffee already?”

Mastermind reached for Psyker’s arm to stop him, one hand on his forearm, the other on his hand as he gently guided and lowered his hand back to the table. “That won’t be necessary,” he said quickly while shaking his head. “I’m fine, I’m _awake_ —I promise.” At that little quip, he shot Psyker a teasing smile.

But Psyker was the one who didn’t seem fine, eyes widening in mere seconds and a flushed set of cheeks accompanying them. “Well,” and he grumbled under his breath, “if you say so.” It seemed begrudging, but Mastermind knew better, even as Psyker tore his gaze from him while biting down on his lip. It was only for few moments he averted his gaze, before catching Mastermind watching him out of the corner of his eye. Facing him again, Psyker exhaled a soft little puff of air, then his grumpy look—was he pouting?—gave way to an exuding smile of his own, practically beaming Mastermind’s way.

Just another typical day for the two, Mastermind had thought.

>

Sometimes, typical and routine was great, but sometimes, just sometimes, even Mastermind thought a change of pace may be nice now and then.

Usually, in the case of their routine outings, it was always mostly Psyker doing the inviting. Not that Mastermind didn’t want to, it was just that Psyker would always beat him to it. And he wanted to change that.

“Go out with me tomorrow?”

Psyker flushed down to his neck, surely past his collar if it weren’t buttoned up as it were. “Y-you never ask. What’s the occasion?”

“I do too ask!” Mastermind gritted out, annoyed that not only did he have to hear it from his conscious, but now from Psyker face to face. “Nothing at all—I just wanted to be the one to ask this time, was all.”

And once the surprise faded way there was that ever-genuine smile of Psyker’s again, the one that seem especially bright, that sometimes, did things to Mastermind’s heart; tugged at it, pulled ever so wildly at his heartstrings. He wondered, idly, if Psyker was aware of the affect he had on him, as Mastermind could hardly make heads or tails of the affect it had on himself.

“Oh? Busy, are you?” Another teasing smile. “So, is that a no then… ?”

“What, no—of course I’m going out with you tomorrow—just shut up and eat yer cake!”

The cake wasn’t even his, it was Psyker’s and Psyker seemed intent on Mastermind having his share. And as much as Mastermind wanted to devour his half, he had appearances to keep up. “I already—”

“What, do I have to feed it to you too?”

It was Mastermind’s turn to flush all the way up to the tips of his ears, he felt his skin burn like someone set fire to them. The feeling on his skin, tingling, wasn’t unpleasant but he brought up a conscious hand to press against the skin there, as if to will away the red from his skin. It threw Mastermind for such a loop he almost forgot to reply. “Psyker—!” Or hiss out, in this case. “You can’t just… just…” Mastermind fumbled for words, eyes darting and landing everywhere but on the satisfied looking Psyker.

So satisfied was he, that he rested his chin on the back of his hand, and with his other, held out a piece of soft spongy goodness on the end of a fork towards Mastermind’s trembling lips. “Can’t do this?”

Mastermind wanted to scream how no; he couldn’t just do this! What were they, some lovesick couple feeding one another?

“Gods—”

Even the sheer existence of that thought alone was enough for Mastermind to go into overload. He couldn’t help but duck his face into a hand and turn the other way. “Psyker, when did you get to be this—this _embarrassing_ … !” Really, Mastermind wasn’t upset with Psyker in the slightest, but he had to cover up his embarrassment and red face somehow! But, no matter how much he tried to hide, the lovesick couple idea… being like _this_ with Psyker, it was enough to make the color stain his skin near permanently.

The smile too—the godforsaken smile. Psyker was still just beaming at him so much.

There was only so much Mastermind’s heart could take.

It would be all too easy to refute that he hadn’t thought of Psyker in _that_ way. But at this point, face on fire, gaze bashful and averted, refusing to meet Psyker’s, felt all too much like a dead giveaway—

—he didn’t _just_ like the shared dinners and lunches and breakfasts, and meals in between, and snacks, and desserts made in the comfort of either’s home or shared out in a cozy cafe.

Didn’t _jus_ t like being able to share a moment with Psyker, just the two of them.

Didn’t _just_ like their bicker and teasing one another.

“Mastermind?”

He _liked_ Psyker.

“I’ll feed myself… !”

He liked Psyker _and_ he just asked him out tomorrow.

>

Really, that should pose as no problem, one would think. It was easily two birds with one stone, as one might say.

But it left Mastermind fraught, fraught with too many ideas and worries because how did one properly confess? It wasn’t that simple, usually? Should he bring a gift, to express his feelings and to show his appreciation towards Psyker—or was the shared outing enough? Maybe if he covered his lunch, like Psyker tended to do most of the time… ? And then—and then what? How did he tell him?

“Sweet El, _how_ do _I_ tell him?’

Mastermind hated to say that he was woefully unprepared, for a single night was nowhere enough to prepare for whatever today might bring. His last resort was arriving so early to the café, that he could at least gather his thoughts and perhaps think of some sort of way to properly express his feelings. But time was ticking, and he was quickly running out of ideas.

“What do I _say_?”

“Say what to who?”

And so, fate would curse him that of all days, never could be bothered to leave the house on time Psyker wanted to arrive early too?

“Y-you’re here already… ?”

Psyker made a face, almost unreadable, mostly questionable, with a raised brow, “I could leave?”

“N-no! Please, don’t. Stay! I mean—” Mastermind, defeated already, hung his head and murmured a quiet, “I just was not expecting you so early.” He ran a nervous hand through his hair, fingers twirling long strands aimlessly. “What prompted this?”

Psyker pulled out his seat, and hunched over close, as if observing Mastermind. His eyes travelled the length of his features from head to his shoulders. “Promise you won’t yell at me for it? I was—really happy and excited, if we’re gonna be honest.” And the unreadable look melted from Psyker’s face, giving way to a softer look of thought before he turned his eyes towards Mastermind, the beginning of a smile on his face. “I mean,” and Psyker reached for one of Mastermind’s hands and took it into his, fingers squeezing gently. “It’s only been a couple weeks since, but I’m glad my boyfriend took some initiative.”

Oh.

There was a lot in that sentence—a lot to unpack, and firstly Mastermind’s attention snapped to the timeframe he mentioned, fervently digging in his memories for what may have happened then, but he didn’t need to because the next words that followed after gave the answer to his query. And shortly after, Mastermind’s short circuited.

Oh.

“— _oh_ …”

“… Mastermind?”

“Did you just… boyfriend… !?” Mastermind squeaked. “I thought—I was going to ask _you_ out!”

“Ask me—” Psyker’s face had a rush of emotions but after going through several of them, he finally settled on confusion. “I thought…” Confusion giving way to, perhaps, mortification “I thought we were already dating—oh El…” He brought a gloved hand up to cover his mouth. “For weeks now… !”

They were both profusely embarrassed, unable to face each other, both turned opposite ways from one another, faces singed red, thoughts racing. Or, at least, Mastermind’s thoughts were racing; racing faster than he could keep up. For weeks he had said. Two weeks, even! For weeks now, Psyker thought he was his—oh El. El, that’s why Psyker would smile ever so much at him, and why he had seemed to have flushed at the soft touch they shared a few days prior when Mastermind had held his hand down—and any such similar touches they’d shared! Mastermind was sure the tips of his ears were burning again, and he fought everything in his power to not reach up to cover them.

“… well do ya?”

And were it not for Psyker’s suddenly calm voice reaching out to him, the static of his thoughts would have threatened to take over, but they didn’t. Mastermind was then able to bashfully glance his way. “What… ?” he asked, voice so hushed.

“Do you?” But Psyker’s focus was centered directly on him, unwavering and determined. “Be my boyfriend, Mastermind.” He even leaned over the table some, hand reaching out but not yet quite touching Mastermind’s. And when there was hesitance still, or mayhap just embarrassment, from Mastermind’s, regardless, Psyker’s hand veering off to the long locks of hair at Mastermind’s cheek and curling the tips of it between his fingers, leaning over to lay his lips against them for the softest of pecks. “Mastermind… ?”

“—over.”

Psyker, blinked out of stupor, failing to understand what Mastermind had said, especially when his reply hadn’t sounded like affirmation. “What—”

“Start over… !”

“What do you—”

Mastermind exhaled a soft puff of air, along with a shake of his shoulders, seemingly to shake off his nerves before his lips curled into a smile at Psyker. He cupped the hand still tenderly holding those strands of hair ever so delicately, took Psyker’s one hand into both of his cupped ones and beamed at him, “Will you be my boyfriend, Psyker?”

“A-are you really trying to just one up me here, I can’t believe—”

“ _I_ wanted to be the one to ask you out!” And Mastermind was definitely _not_ pouting.

“Well then, I accept!”

“You—what—"

“I will be your boyfriend, Mastermind.” And to wipe the pout off of Mastermind’s face, Psyker took one of Mastermind’s hands into his and pressed a butterfly kiss to the back of each knuckle, eyes closed as his lips dragged sensually across each one. “I’ll go out with you.”

He wasn’t sure if his ears would ever stop burning at this point, but, being boyfriends with Psyker, he figured it would have to be another routine, like the lunches they shared, that he would just have to get used to. Brows knitted, as he glared Psyker’s way, with not an ounce of bite to them gradually softened to a look of affection.

“Okay, then be mine Psyker.”

He was sure it would just be one more routine, shared between them both, that he would get used to loving as much as he did Psyker.

**Author's Note:**

> trello to stalk my works in progress and submit requests to me: [here](https://trello.com/b/PLMW9pOZ/mymastermine-writes) !!!


End file.
